creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Rugrats Theory/@comment-36105648-20180707052358/@comment-36627132-20180904142808
Here are the differences between the two (I hope I got them all): The Rugrats really were a figment of Angelica's demonic and unimaginable imagination. > '''The Rugrats really were a figment of ''Angelica's imagination''. Chuckie ''died in 1986 '' '''> '''Chuckie ''died a long time ago'' Tommy ''was born in 1988, but he was a stillborn,' >' Tommy '''''was a stillborn The DeVilles had an abortion in 1990'' >''' The DeVilles '''''had an abortion Angelica became addicted to various narcotics which further aggravated her Schizophrenia >''' Angelica ''was a bipolar schizophrenic, who, as a teenager, became addicted to various narcotics'' Angelica was constantly taking hits of acid, ''so she would never have to live without her creations who were her only company. In a judgmental world'' '''> Angelica was constantally taking hits of acid so she would never have to live without her creations. To her, her creations were her only company in a judgemental world. Angelica's mom actually died of a heroine overdose in 1982 just after Angelica was born'' >''' Angelica's mom actually died of a ''heroin overdose. Angelica was schizophrenic and bipolar because she was a crack baby. '' '''and took a barbie doll and made it after her mom's image, wearing an unwashed orange dress and having jacked up hair, which is why she was so attached to it. > ''She used a barbie doll to mirror her birth mother's image—wearing an unwashed orange dress and jacked up hair—which is why she was so attached to it. although Dil didn't follow her commands. After endless crying and a refusal to disappear like the others did when Angelica was angry with them, she hit him. Due to this, he sustained a brain hemorrhage, which resulted in a deformation.' >' Dil didn't follow her commands and'' after endless crying and a refusal to disappear like the others did when Angelica was angry with them, ''so she hit him. After she hit him, he screamed a screeching tune, and Stu ran in and pulled his neice off of his only child, but it was too late. Dil had a brain hemorrage, which resulted in a deformation. On a trip to Paris to find love, Chaz married a woman named Kira (He was actually going to marry a different woman named Coco, but she just wanted him for his money.) who had a daughter named Kimi that was torn from her because she was a cocaine addict (Angelica imagined her from Kira's stories). He lost his mind after the death of his wife and was in denial that she was ever prostitute. Upon return to America, Chaz and Kira married and she got her greencard. It was actually a really happy and romantic story. Kira continually struggled with addiction, but was relatively happy with her life and Chaz >'' Chaz lost his mind after the death of his first wife and was in denial that she was ever a prostitute.'' On a trip to Paris to find love, Chaz fell in love with a hooker named Kira (He was originally going to marry a different hooker, but she just wanted him for his money). Kira once had a daughter named Kimi, but the baby was torn from her by law due to her cocaine addiction. (Angelica imagined Kimi from Kira's stories.) Upon return to America, Chaz and Kira married and she got her greencard. It was a surprisingly happy and romantic story. Suzie was actually' Angelica's only friend, who entertained the thought of Angelica's creations, for her sake.'' Angelica spent the last days of her life in the back of the school cafeteria, imagining friends around her and playing with the lives of her creations. '''> '''Suzie ''was'' Angelica's only friend, who entertained the thought of Angelica's creations ''because they seemed to make her happy. She later became a psychologist and teamed up with Nickelodeon to make the Rugrats. When Angelica died of the overdose, Suzie helped arrange her funeral. Because of her addictions and her mental state, Angelica was expelled from society, which lead to a break with reality and her eventual death.' She spent the last days of her life in the back of the school cafeteria, imagining friends around her and playing with the lives of her creations.